Tillie
Tillie is a little blue female switch engine and the titular protagonist of the 1991 cartoon film, The Little Engine That Could and its Tom and Jerry remake Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. Bio She is a 13 year old teenage locomotive who works as a switch engine in the Roundhouse and in the Train Yard, which is run by Tower. ''The Little Engine That Could'' One morning, Tillie is sleeping until she woke up when she heard Tower saying to work and she blew her whistle to woke her cute friend Chip up because it is the morning time. When she helps Farnsworth and Pete out for work in the morning, she attempts to take the milk train for a sleeping Jebediah, but fails when Tower tells her that she is too little. When Chip tells Tillie that poor Georgia has broken down while pulling the birthday train, Tillie tells Doc to rescue her and take her back to the roundhouse. Tillie tries to tell Tower that she can pull the birthday train, but is so sad that Tower says that she can't pull the birthday train. When Tower is asleep, Jebidiah tells Tillie that he can't do it, and Tillie is so worried that there's no-one to take the birthday train, but is told by Chip that she's the only engine left. Tillie sets off to collect the birthday train, and takes the toys over the mountain, but is set by two wolves, who tell her she can't do it. She bravely attempts to cross the bridge, but is advised by the eagle to turn back, then tells the eagle that she can do it, and ignores the eagle's advice before he is blown by the wind. Tillie manages to cross the bridge, but loses one of the wagons behind her, and meets a cave with a voice inside. Tillie attempts to go through the cave, but is knocked unconscious by an avalanche. When Eric hears about the birthday train, which is knocked by the avalanche, Tillie awakens and wakes up Chip, but finally manages to make it out of the snow. Tillie manages to reach the yard for Eric's birthday, and says that she's done it, because it's worth the choice, before she blows her whistle. ''Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could'' One morning, Tillie is sleeping until she woke up when she heard Tower saying to work and she blew her whistle to wake her best friend Chip up because it is the morning time and scare Tom from trying to eat a bird. When she helps Farnsworth and Pete out for work in the morning, she attempts to take the milk train for a sleeping Jebediah, but she fails when Tower tells her that she is too little. When Chip tells Tillie that poor Georgia has broken down while pulling the birthday train, Tillie tells Doc to rescue her and take her back to the roundhouse. Tillie, hearing Tootle is going to take the birthday train, tries to tell Tower that she can pull the birthday train, but is so sad that Tower says that she can't pull the birthday train, only for Tom and Jerry shut him up while fighting each other over being a cat chasing bird like Chip and Tom hits Tower on the nose with a shovel, silencing him. Tower yelps in pain, cheering Tillie up. He tries to rant at her and deny her request without getting interrupted, but Tom ends up flying a javelin into Tower's rear. Tower screams in pain like Tom and Tom and Jerry's rivalry manages to boost Tillie's confidence once more. Tillie listens as Spike Bulldog orders Tower to stop bothering her or else he takes over command much to Tower's shock. Spike tells Tillie about the history, about how dangerous it was for the engines to take passenger and freight to the town and the Big City when they had to climb the mountain using an old tracks, and some engines never making it through. Though the engines forgot this after the new tracks leading to a shortcuts over the mountain were created, Jebediah guessed that the old tracks were still there. When Tower is asleep, Jebediah tells Tillie that he can't do it, and Tillie is so worried that there's no-one and thinks that Tootle come to take the birthday train, but is told by Chip that she's the only engine left. Tillie tried to make Tom and Jerry's boss understand; however, Tillie, Tom and Jerry overhear Spike and Mayor Red talking Beamer the Old Lighthouse about Harbortown, Tom and Jerry's hometown, being threatened by an incoming storm. Tillie, Tom and Jerry were so worried that if a hole in the breakwater isn't fixed, Harbortown will be flooded. Spike thought Tillie was interfering with his work, and sent her aside by promising if Tillie fixed a breakwater, she get her wish for a promotion. Boosted by Spike, Tillie sets off to collect the birthday train, and takes the toys to Harbortown and meets up with Scuffy the Tugboat, Tootle, Katy Caboose, Poky Little Puppy, and Shy Little Kitten. She takes a shortcut through Jolly Jungle get to Cavetown, meeting Saggy Baggy Elephant, Tawny Scrawny Lion and Baby Brown Bear along the way. Tillie, Tom, Jerry and all friends grab a big rock and throw it into a hole in the breakwater, saving Harbortown. Spike is proud of her and Tillie's wish was finally granted, she then blows her whistle to wake up Tom, who takes a nap. Farnsworth and Pete tell Tillie a story of the Ghost Train that haunts the unused old tracks that lead over the mountain. Mayor Red warns Tillie, Tom and Jerry to be careful and Tillie leaves Harbortown with the birthday train. She takes the toys over the mountain via the old tracks, but she is set by two wolves, who tell her she can't do it. She bravely attempts to cross an old bridge during a rainstorm, but is advised by the eagle to turn back, then tells the eagle that she can do it, and ignores the eagle's advice before he is sent flying by Tom. Tillie manages to cross the bridge, lets the Alley Cats' car fall behind and meets a cave with a voice inside. Tom, Jerry and Tillie encounter the Ghost Train that Red warned them. Tillie attempts to go through the cave, but the Ghost Train knocks her unconscious by causing an avalanche while Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy manage to escape. When Eric hears about the birthday train, which is knocked by the avalanche, Tom and Jerry get Tillie awaken and wakes up Chip, but finally manages to make it out of the snow and meets up with Scuffy and his friends. Tillie, Scuffy, Tom, Jerry and friends manage to outwit the Ghost Train by taking a wrong track and getting knocked by another avalanche. She makes it the top of the mountain and down against the sunrise in the next morning, manages to reach the yard for Eric's birthday, and says that she's done it, because it's worth the choice, before she blows her whistle. In the credits, Tillie pulls the mail train over the mountain via the new tracks with Tom and Jerry as her crew. Game Basis Tillie's possible basis would be the American T. D. Judah steam locomotive rebuilt as 4-2-2, but with a coal bunker instead of a tender. Trivia *It is unknown if and however she got back to the round-house, after the events of the movie, as the bridge had collapsed. However, in the Tom and Jerry version of the movie, she did got back to the round-house using the new tracks. *She is good at doing voice impressions. Especially when she did an impression of Jebadiah and Tom Cat. Category:The Little Engine That Could characters Category:The Little Engine That Could (1991) characters Category:Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Trains Category:Protagonists Category:Steam Engines Category:Engines Category:Titular Protagonists